<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We are running (I thought you were the one trying to catch up, I was wrong) by KaneNogami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292589">We are running (I thought you were the one trying to catch up, I was wrong)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaneNogami/pseuds/KaneNogami'>KaneNogami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HiGH&amp;LOW: THE WORST (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, He does get his shit together tho, M/M, Some internalized homophobia from Kenzo, implied child neglect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaneNogami/pseuds/KaneNogami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sure that girl is fine. Hide it so people don't think you got into problems." <br/>"That girl?" <br/>"Your soulmate, moron." <br/>"Why would my soulmate be a girl?" </p>
<p>He hates his guts, he decides while suffocating himself with a pillow. Stupid Yuken, smart at everything except when it concerns school and people. That naive heart of his—Kenzo loathes it more than anything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Odajima Yuken &amp; Shida Kenzo, Odajima Yuken/Todoroki Yosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>High and Low Shipping Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We are running (I thought you were the one trying to catch up, I was wrong)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Kenzo has absolutely no reason to worry about life; his grades haven't dropped too much for once, his sister is going to be at some camp during most of Summer break, therefore all is good in his twelve years old existence.</p>
<p><br/>"Ken~zo."</p>
<p><br/>Or almost. He glares, out of habit, clicking his tongue and barely lifting his head from whatever he is pretending to read. Childhood frienship is a weird thing, to him. Sure, he understands how it works, the point of having support until you drift apart and grow old enough to stand on your own.</p>
<p><br/>If he had to make a wild guess, he'd say that most so-called best friends don't climb the fence to get on your property before walking inside as if they lived there. Sadly, Yuken isn't like most people.</p>
<p><br/>"Why are you bothering me?"</p>
<p><br/>He doesn't mind the company honestly—Kenzo isn't completely fine with having to drag Yuken out of an empty house every morning so the other goes to school properly, nor sharing his lunch money because that idiot forgets to pack himself a meal half of the time, though.</p>
<p><br/>"I think my soulmate is in trouble again,"</p>
<p>Yuken confesses as if it were a minor inconvenience, laying on the rug without any care. In fact, he lets his body falls on it with a mischievous expression.</p>
<p><br/>"Don't be a freak," he warns, throwing his magazine at the other upon noticing he is trying to angle his body so he is laying on a sun patch on the floor, "you can sit next to me on the bed!"</p>
<p><br/>"Don't wanna."</p>
<p><br/>Stray cats are the worst.<br/>Pretending to gaze at the magazine he is holding above his head, Yuken hums to himself. </p>
<p><br/>There is an ugly imprint on his wrist; a much larger hand left that judging by the size. That's, sadly, common. Soulmates sharing wounds as much as kids getting beaten up around there. It's life, deal with it. </p>
<p><br/>Except he doesn't say that, chewing on his lower lip instead.</p>
<p><br/>"I'm sure that girl is fine. Hide it so people don't think you got into problems." </p>
<p><br/>"That girl?" </p>
<p><br/>"Your soulmate, moron." </p>
<p><br/>"Why would my soulmate be a girl?" </p>
<p><br/>He hates his guts, he decides while suffocating himself with a pillow. Stupid Yuken, smart at everything except when it concerns school and people. That naive heart of his—Kenzo loathes it more than anything.</p>
<p><br/>Once the pillow has proven itself to be distrustful, unable to properly bear his suffering, he opts to throw it into his best friend's face. A jolt of—wildness perhaps—runs through his veins as it knocks the baseball magazine out of his hands. </p>
<p><br/>"Why wouldn't she be?" </p>
<p><br/><em>Don't cause problems on purpose, keep your mouth quiet</em>. </p>
<p><br/>"Ah, she could. But I wouldn't mind a boy either."</p>
<p><br/>Can't they bury the topic and sit in front of the convenience store, drinking cheap sodas and eating ice-cream, rather than talking about that stuff? </p>
<p><br/>"Don't tell people that, ever." </p>
<p><br/>Yuken has no parents at home to judge him—travelling for work, leaving children behind, oldest already studying away, youngest left wandering on his own—in another city, someone would mind. Here, as long as he comes to school and does well enough, nobody will care. There are more terrible cases, in some neighborhoods. That means his friend is growing without boundaries, freedom of his turning into carelessness.</p>
<p><br/>Sternly, Kenzo repeats his words, leaving the bed to slam drawers open until he finds something which will be enough. He wraps a bandana around his friend's wrist, ignoring the inquisitive look he gets in return. </p>
<p><br/>"You can't go around saying that shit." </p>
<p><br/>"Fine."</p>
<p><br/>Domestic violence or bullying, that's not their problem. They aren't adults; no one is allowed to expect them to fix that kind of tragedy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>        Some days, he's relieved that his soulmate is merely a line written on the inside of his elbow. A first greeting, 'hey idiot', ah if the sentence always applies, he already has over fifteen eternal lovers at least. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>      "Isn't it cool, they learned to defend themself!" </p>
<p><br/>Shida, blood in his mouth from getting punched by some random punk, isn't as eager to share his friend's excitement. Being fifteen is a constant challenge, rivals grabbing territories for the sake of showing off as none of this world belongs to them. School is this mess he cannot distangle himself from, finding himself in the pursuit of an unreachable dream. </p>
<p><br/>So, yeah, forgive him for not caring much about the purple marks on Yuken's knuckles</p>
<p>. <br/>"Aren't you going to fucking help?" </p>
<p><br/>"Do I have to?" </p>
<p><br/>"You're a shitty friend." </p>
<p><br/>In retrospect, they both are. Shida, feral grins and insults on the tip of his tongue, causing a ruckus  everywhere he goes, returning to lick his wounds into an empty home so his parents don't see what he's turning into. Odajima, for skipping school—dyeing his hair from one forbidden shade to another, today it's red—laughing at the world passing him by without care. </p>
<p><br/>Countless argurments, fights brewing underneath skins until they are throwing punches, Shida going too far so he can teach Odajima not to allow anyone to do the same. That's a terrible way to be friends; what else are they supposed to settle for? </p>
<p><br/>A cold can is pressed against his cheek, and he hisses while snatching it. Sitting on the porch of Odajima's house, he feels the wind blowing against the sweat on his neck. Not a defeat, far from a victory either. </p>
<p><br/>"It's about time that your—person is learning to fight."</p>
<p><br/>He ain't gonna forgive that easily. Yuken got his fair share of accidents, of tongue unleashed and blows following. Nothing in comparison to the bruises caused by the other getting beaten up though. Even if it's familial abuse, or something equally disgusting, Kenzo had to put heat patches or wipe away tears on his best friend too often over the past years.</p>
<p><br/>"Get stronger too, so when you meet, you're gonna show them that you can protect others." </p>
<p><br/>"Bold words from the person who keeps on dragging me into fights against my will!" </p>
<p><br/>"Shut the fuck up."</p>
<p><br/>The truth is... Most of the shit he gets into is for Yuken' sake. Because people say terrible things, judging and twisting thruths to their liking. Sure, his childhood friend is a constant bother, unable to sit properly or to stop standing out—he's an amazing person no matter what though. And these details are parts of him that Kenzo can tolerate. Maybe appreciate, on good days. </p>
<p><br/>He slaps the back of Yuken head roughly, getting shoved off the porch in return. See, they are the same, it's fine. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        They join Housen, or rather Kenzo does, and Yuken happens to follow out of curiosity. His fighting style is gaining in fluidity, leaving Shida proud in a way he'll never admit out loud. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>       In the blink of an eye, he's suddenly much taller than the other, offering endless possibilities of teasing. He starts pushing Odajima's head down with his arm every morning—picking him up still, worried that if he stops doing so, the other will get distracted and vanish—sharp elbows making him pay for the affront. </p>
<p>The sunglasses, hiding a sickness which won't get away due to lack of care—a myriad of terrible days, of red lines appearing and refusing to vanish, dryness turning into pain—that's some kind of payback, in a twisted way. He doesn't say that he is glad his friend is hurting, as he is not. </p>
<p><br/>Now, Yuken' soulmate might stop being so selfish though.</p>
<p><br/>That's unfair, he doesn't care.</p>
<p><br/>He calls the sunglasses bothersome, yanking on the chain when he's bored, until Odajima turns around, grabbing a handful of his hair and tugging him down to his level. </p>
<p><br/>"Oyo~ You're a pain." </p>
<p><br/>"Make me stop."</p>
<p><br/>There must be something wrong with them. <br/>Sachio scols them later, putting band-aids on their wounds with the kind of care only a rare bunch of older siblings have. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        The matter of soulmates comes unexpectedly one evening, while they are playing Mahjong—Odajima was crushing them at first, luck on his side, now his focus is long gone and he's barely glancing at his tiles—leaving Shida on edge more than it should. </p>
<p><br/>"I hope Yui's will treat her well," is all Sachio says, reading on the couch. He has never revealed anything about his own, topic either touchy or too personal.</p>
<p><br/>"And for mine to be cute!" </p>
<p><br/>"As long as she's kind, that's enough for me. Heart first. And I'm not exactly a model myself, so that would be unfair to expect too much." </p>
<p><br/>"Sawamura, you're such a softie! I feel kinda bad now." </p>
<p><br/>Shida watches the exchange, considering kicking Odajima's foot so he avoids participating—how long is he going to pretend that's for his own good?—except that his foolish friend has both feet on his chair, thus out of reach. The whole conversation makes him uneasy somehow. He has never bothered to think about his soulmate so why can't they be the same? </p>
<p><br/>"Hm, my soulmate... I wonder if he's stronger than me—he went through a lot, so probably~"</p>
<p><br/>Here goes the disaster. <br/><em>Now the whole team knows that you like boys, good job Yuken</em>. </p>
<p><br/>"Is that so?" Sachio has closed his book, voice softer than before. </p>
<p><br/>Sawamura and Jinkawa are apparently caught in some sort of stupor, glancing at each other without figure out anything to say at all. And Shida—</p>
<p><br/>Shida is mortified suddenly. <br/>Odajima has raised his head a bit at the lack of reply outside of their leader. There is nothing on his face indicating that he regrets his words. </p>
<p><br/>Has he been so caught up on comments from his family, light mockery passing his father's lips, mother telling him to look the other way at differences, that he ended up being the one prejudiced? Since they are kids, he portrayed himself as a great friend, a protector even. </p>
<p><br/>When Odajima looks at him, fierce fire burning behind tinted lenses, he realizes that's not necessary anymore. Nor he is allowed to decide for both of them. </p>
<p><br/>"I like boys. Anybody else? I don't think so. Therefore, why would my soulmate not be a guy?~" </p>
<p><br/>Younger, Shida would have shouted 'anybody has a problem with that?!', in some sort of misguided way. If he were to do it now, Odajima would kick his ass without hesitation.</p>
<p><br/>"That makes sense." </p>
<p><br/>Abandoning the game, anyway he was losing, Odajima goes to flop on the couch, head resting against their leader' shoulder. </p>
<p><br/>"I knew Sachio wouldn't care." </p>
<p><br/>Opening his book, Sachio gives a firm nod, allowing his subordinate to do as he pleases. </p>
<p><br/>In a way, Shida feels a bit jealous.<br/>He used to be the one Odajima would rely on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Eyes are a tricky matter, when it comes to Odajima, so sensitive to light or wind. Therefore, watching him walk in with an eyepatch is a bit worrisome. It leaves something to flare in his chest, only for a hand to pat his shoulder before he can even open his mouth. </p>
<p><br/>"Soulmate, not me," are the first words he gets.</p>
<p><br/>For what he understands, the pain isn't equal for both sender and receiver. The one whose body gets injured initially gets the full deal, whereas the second only third quarters of it</p>
<p>. <br/>"Thought that fucker had learned to fight properly." </p>
<p><br/>"Bit of a mishap. Anyway, meeting soon~" </p>
<p><br/>As expected, they have to focus on more pressing matters. Such as drugs being sold on their territory. He lets out a groan, slipping into his role of commander in chief with ease.</p>
<p><br/>Time to show these punks who rules the streets around there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Before they board the subway, he watches as the eye patch from the previous day is removed, eye a bit sore although that should be fine. </p>
<p><br/>"Oyo oyo, worried about me?" Odajima nudges him with all his weight, which isn't much.</p>
<p><br/>"Now's not the time for jokes, dumbass."</p>
<p><br/>"Ah, you're the one who craves blood the most, hypocrite. I'm gonna travel with Jinkawa instead."</p>
<p><br/>Hands waving into the air, Odajima jumps on the rails, under the watchful eyes of bald heads. He walks with fake carelessness, probably finding it easier than having to move among them, then gesturing towards Jinkawa. Shida observes as his childhood friend is pulled back on the platform as if they weren't going to war. </p>
<p><br/>It's true that his blood is boiling, insides filled with rage and disgust towards Oya students. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Yasushi is an interesting target, dodging yet making only mediocre attempts at shielding his head. Another 'hey idiot!' to add to his collection. Why is this sentence always said by annoying guys? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>       Murayama's interruption isn't welcome although it does offer explanations. He glares, a bit bothered by the blood on his palms, learning it was for nothing.</p>
<p><br/>"Hey, Jinkawa, carry me on your back, my whole body hurts." </p>
<p><br/>Is it the moment for that, Yuken? Apparently. He drags himself to the subway station, dropping on the first seat he finds, head in his hands. Fuck, tomorrow they'll have to settle this for good. It cannot afford to go on forever. And Sawamura—</p>
<p><br/>"The guy I fought," Odajima starts, putting sunglasses back on by his side, "that's my soulmate."</p>
<p><br/>"What."</p>
<p><br/>"Todoroki, a lot stronger than the others~ we may have bruised ribs. He inflicted them, but each time he hit me, he had to bear the pain of his own punches. That was truly weird. Oh, he's hot, by the way."</p>
<p><br/>"What?" Disbelief makes him sound ridiculous. </p>
<p><br/>For a while, as they slide from one tunnel to another, he can simply stare at the way Odajima is—right next to him, talking about his amusing soulmate adventure. </p>
<p><br/>"I completely lost."</p>
<p><br/>"<em>What</em>?"</p>
<p><br/>"Can't you congratulate me, like 'Yuken good job on finding your soulmate'?" </p>
<p><br/>"Honestly? Not right now. Gimme time to process." </p>
<p><br/>His body slides against the uncomfortable seat until he is on the verge of falling. Oh, that's their stop anyway. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Torodoki is the stern guy with glasses, who akin to his best friend, removes them before they charge right into the barricade. He'd like to have time for some sort of speech—that wouldn't bring anything good anyway. Take Sawamura and Jinkawa, or Sabakan. They were surprised when Odajima came out to them; neither treated him differently after that, outside of a more inclusive way to mention possible lovers. <br/>He shouldn't get involved in what doesn't concern him. </p>
<p><br/>Still, as they rush upstairs, Todoroki right behind him, he feels like turning around to grab his shoulder, just for one second. <br/>He's my best friend, take care of him, or I'll break your knees. </p>
<p><br/>No no, Yuken would break them himself, he is self-sufficient. As much as someone who asks for piggy back rides to be a nuisance can be.<br/>For now, Shida opts to focus on some good old calculated violence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Battle won, cheers erupting everywhere, he watches the aftermath. Yasushi and Kiyoshi, up high, shouting louder than anybody else, Sachio, finally at peace. Lifting his gaze, he catches an odd sight; Todoroki and Odajima, side by side, one sitting on the railing, pushing a lens back into the frame, the other standing with a comfortable expression. </p>
<p><br/><em>Ah</em>.<br/>That's acceptable. </p>
<p><br/>"One day you'll find yours too."</p>
<p><br/>Shida blinks at Sachio, wiping sweat off his brow before replying. </p>
<p><br/>"I don't care about that right now." </p>
<p><br/>Their fearless leader nods as if the answer was filled with wisdom—it's not—before signaling that it is time to go home. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>         "It was bullying." </p>
<p><br/>"Bullying?" </p>
<p><br/>"The marks on Todoroki's body when we were younger."</p>
<p><br/>As they sit on the steps next in front of the temple, Sachio and his rival giving all they have for a fight whose ending has been decided long ago, Odajima says that. For some reason, he isn't using this opportunity to step on the other side to address his soulmate.</p>
<p><br/>Shida doubts it's shyness; distance is to be expected, in semi-formal settings like that. To stand with your rival, even to offer your love, that must be beyond what's acceptable. <br/>Not that he would know. </p>
<p><br/>There is that smile on Odajima's face though, as he drums his fingers against concrete, which tends to say he'll survive. </p>
<p><br/>"Is it fine, to say that so casually?"</p>
<p><br/>"I hope so."</p>
<p><br/>Dozen of questions are pressing against his tongue, turning it so heavy he can barely sound coherent. Ah, must there be that sense of loss in his heart?</p>
<p><br/>Isn't he the person who claimed that childhood friends were meant to be outgrown after a while? </p>
<p><br/>"Are you going to date him?" </p>
<p><br/>"We exchanged Line IDs last time, that's all for now."</p>
<p><br/>After all this time, running after that shadow, why not go forth with what society expects from soulmates? He guesses that throwing people's wishes away in favor of selfishness is the kind of thing which suits Odajima well.</p>
<p> <br/>"I fucked up, ya' know." </p>
<p><br/>"Oh, yes—wait which part of our lives are you talking about?"</p>
<p><br/>"Tch." </p>
<p><br/>He isn't able to suppress the grin which grows from watching Odajima's amused expression. Nothing between them has ever been normal, hasn't it? He was basically entrusted by his own heart with keeping an eye on the other, only for this affection to suffocate them both until they resorted to violence. </p>
<p><br/>"Go on with what you wanted to tell me, Kenzo~" </p>
<p><br/>"I treated you like shit, over—the whole liking boys business. Sorry." </p>
<p><br/>"I didn't hear that." </p>
<p><br/>"Oi, you little shit—"</p>
<p><br/>Laughter escapes both of them at once right as the last punch is thrown, sending Sachio to victory. They cheer as one, Housen pride echoing through their side. Instead of finishing the conversation, Odajima goes to Sachio, catching him before he loses his balance. He is the one who noticed he would do so before the others. </p>
<p><br/>Observant as ever... Ah Shida has no reason to worry about him. </p>
<p><br/>All of them, around their leader—Kenzo doesn't mind meeting his soulmate one day. For now though, he's happy enough with what he has. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>       "Hey Yuken." </p>
<p><br/>"Yeah?" </p>
<p><br/>"Congrats on finding your soulmate, or something." </p>
<p><br/>"Don't be a jerk. Thanks though~" </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>